


Honeymoon Cuddles

by itsjeffersin



Series: my endless amount of Dawn and Ogie oneshots [1]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin
Summary: Dawn is uneasy about Earl snatching Jenna from the wedding Ogie has a plan.





	Honeymoon Cuddles

The ride home was full of tension. Not the kind you'd expect from a newlywed couple either. No, the ride was full of nervousness and fear. Fear for their life ahead. They were both rather naturally nervous people, to begin with. What didn't help was their friend being dragged out of their wedding being treated like she was nothing.

It got to the point where Dawn was inconsolable. What was supposed to be the happiest night of their life turned into a panic because of one horrid man. A night that should have ended in passion ended with who should be the happiest woman alive changing from her wedding dress into a tank-top and shorts and sobbing into a pillow for a half an hour on end.

He didn't know what to do to help her, but god did he want to. It wasn't how either of them imagined their wedding night to end. Yet still, all he wanted to do was hold her. To hold her close and let her know it was gonna be ok. Yet as much as he wanted to help her he didn't know how to put anything he wanted to say to words.

Then he had an idea.

He went to the linen closet and got all the spare sheets. Leaving them in the living room and going to get the Christmas decorations from the attic. Grabbing the fairy lights and leaving them with the sheets. Then going to grab pillows blankets and some rope from the garage. Tying the ropes to the light fixtures and draping the sheets over them. Laying the blankets down inside the cotton fortress he had created. Hanging the fairy lights inside and creating comfortable mounds of pillows. He stood back examining his work smiling to himself.

He then got back up heading to the kitchen. Humming to himself he began to make big mugs of hot chocolate and a tray full of assorted snacks taking them carefully back to the fort. Smiling at his handiwork he went to get his (now sleeping) wife. Carefully climbing in next to her he gently shook her awake only for her to groan and wave him away.

"Dawn, wake up." She groaned rolling away from him. "Dawn, please." She groaned again. "What do you want Ogie?" "Come to the living room with me." She turned to face him. "What why?" "Well for one we just got married and we've barely spent two minutes in the same place since." She frowned looking up at him. "I know... I- I'm Just worried about Jenna." He frowned. "I know you are. Please come with me." She nodded finally sitting up with him. He smiled leading her into the living room to the sanctuary he created for the two of them, and for the first time that night since Earl showed up she smiled the smile he loved more than anything. 

"Ogie, you did this?" He nodded smiling. "I felt you might need a little pick-me-up after earlier. So I made us a little place to hide away. Come on now! Go inside!!" She giggled at his excitement getting on her hands and knees and crawling into the blanket fort as he followed in after her. She gasped when she saw the fairy lights and the cocoa inside. She smiled curling up in the back of the fort. "This is amazing Ogie." "Good. I'm glad you like it. It was a lot of work." He smiled sitting next to her and pulling the snack tray closer to him taking a cracker off of it. She smiled taking a sip of cocoa curling up into his side. 

"So tonight hasn't really gone ideally." He frowned. "No, I guess not." She giggled. "You didn't let me finish!! Tonight hasn't really gone ideally, but the aftermath is pretty great." He smiled kissing the top of her head and she giggled. "I think we're gonna do ok." He nodded. "I know we will. Everyone hits a few bumps in the start. We just need to start planning for those bumps." She sighed. "But, how do we plan for those bumps. Life is rather unpredictable Ogie. It's just one big guessing game." 

"Life may be a guessing game but we still have each other." He smiled kissing her cheek. "Even if the world comes crashing down. We at least have that plan right." She smiled squirming her way under his arm. "Yes, I guess we can have that plan." She giggled. "So is this our honeymoon? Pillow Forts and Hot Chocolate?" He nods. "Yup. Travel is stressful and I figured we've had enough stress for one week." She smiled kissing him gently. "Thank You."

Thats how they stayed. The whole week that they had both taken off. Curled up together watching the history channel from inside their fortress of solitude. Munching on whatever snacks they could find in the pantry that day. 

The Beginning Of a Beautiful Marriage.


End file.
